


Looking Great

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Looking Great

**Title:** Looking Great  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Fluffy fluff!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #94: Neville and his women  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville has the perfect day.

  
~

Looking Great

~

“Sit still!” Ginny demanded. “Your hair’s a mess.”

Neville sighed. “I thought it looked okay.”

“‘Okay’ isn’t good enough today,” Hermione pronounced, fiddling with his robes. “There. Better.”

“I made you a radish neckless,” Luna offered.

Neville chuckled. “Thanks, Luna. Thanks all of you. You’re the best. I dunno what I’d have done without you.”

“Looked a fright for your wedding.” Ginny smiled. “You’re ready!”

After kissing each of them on the cheek, Neville met his grandmother at the entrance to the chapel. She escorted him to the altar.

“You look great,” Bill whispered.

Neville clasped Bill’s hand and smiled.

~


End file.
